


Red eyes

by moomoo42



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abused Isaac Lahey, Alpha Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Lonely Vernon Boyd, Protective Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoo42/pseuds/moomoo42
Summary: “I don’t want to be like you.”“Do you know what I heard just then? Your heart beating slightly faster over the words ‘I don’t want.’ You may believe you’re telling the truth, but you are lying to yourself. So it’s a good thing I was lying too.”“About what?”“Giving you a choice.” Before I can react he bites down onto my shoulder.OrIf Peter actually did bite Stiles that day in the car park.





	1. Chapter 1

“I like you Stiles. Since you’ve helped me, I’m going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?” I look up at Peter, shocked. He’s offering me the bite?

“…What?”

“Do you want the bite? If it doesn’t kill you, and it could, you’ll become like us.”

“Like you.”

“Yes, a werewolf. Would you like me to draw you a picture? That first night in the woods, I took Scott because I needed a new pack. It could’ve easily been you. You’d be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side, watching him become stronger, and quicker, more popular, watching him get the girl. You’d be equals. Or maybe more.” He holds my wrist and pulls it up next to his mouth. “Yes or no?” when I don’t answer he lets his fangs drop and goes in to bite, but I pull my arm away before he can.

“I don’t want to be like you.”

“Do you know what I heard just then? Your heart beating slightly faster over the words ‘I don’t want.’ You may believe you’re telling the truth, but you are lying to yourself. So it’s a good thing I was lying too.”

“About what?”

“Giving you a choice.” Before I can react he bites down onto my shoulder.

Pain spreads through my body and I barely notice when Peter leaves. Everything is spinning. I bump against something and use it to drop myself to the ground. I put my head into my hands and wait until I don’t feel like I’m going to puke, before standing up. I stumble back against my jeep, I need to go help Scott. I pull my door open and jump inside pulling my keys out as I go. It takes a few tries, but I finally get my keys in the ignition. I shake my head to clear the blurriness in my eyes, before I start to drive. I need to get to the Hale house, to Scott. I need to help him, but how? I’m just the weak human, not for long though, soon I’ll either be a werewolf or dead. God, I don’t want to die. I can’t leave dad alone, and Lydia. I shake my head. I need to focus. Suddenly I have an idea, I change direction straight into the school car park.

&&&

I pull up near the Hale house to a horrifying sight. Peter is fully shifted with Scott crouching in front of him ready to fight and Allison off to the sided next to her dad, who’s just waking up. I grab the self-igniting Molotov cocktail that I made at the school and practically throw myself out of my car. I take a second to aim and then with strength I definitely didn’t have before, I throw it. It feels like everything is moving in slow motion, until it finally hits him, right in the side of the head. He howls in pain clutching his head as he stumbles backwards, before falling to the ground and going silent.

“He’s dead.” I turn to see Derek walking out of the remains of his house.

“What! But… I need him to turn back to a human.” Scott says glaring down at Peter’s now human body, before moving his glare towards me.

“We don’t know if it would have worked and if it didn’t do you really want to become an Alpha? And would you even be able to kill him in the first place?” I ask, finally finding my voice. He just turns away and leaves with Allison who gives me a concerned look.

I start making my way to my car when I hear a voice behind me say, “You’re hurt.”

“What?” I ask turning to face Derek.

“I can smell blood.” He means my bite. Should I tell him? I look around. Everyone else has already left. Before I can make up my mind I’m pushed up against my jeep. “What happened?” He growls right in my face.

“It was Peter,” I sigh. “He bit me.”

“He what?” he asks.

“He… bit me.”

“Show me.” He orders.

I pull down the neck of my shirt to show my shoulder and ask, “How does it look?”

“It’s almost gone.”

“Wait. So… I’m a werewolf now?”

“Looks like it.”

“What do I do now?” He thinks for a minute, before sighing.

“Be here tomorrow at six AM.” He walks away ignoring my complaints about that being too early. I sigh and hop in my car. I can’t believe it. I’m a werewolf. I start driving while I think. I’m going to do this differently then Scott, he didn’t accept it and that only made everything harder. I pull into my driveway and climb up the stairs into my room and into my bed. I fall asleep, exhausted.

&&&

I sit up and let out a yawn. I stumble out of bed and into the bathroom. I splash my face with water to wake myself up before drying it with a towel. I pull the towel away and open my eyes to see myself in the mirror. I fall down on my back with a gasp. My eyes. They’re red.


	2. Chapter 2

I let out a yawn as I stumble out of bed and into the bathroom. I splash my face with water to wake myself up, before drying it with a towel. I pull the towel away and open my eyes to see myself in the mirror. I fall down on my back with a gasp. My eyes. They’re red.

I run out of the bathroom and to my car. I speed out of the driveway and straight to the Hale house.

“Derek!” I call falling out of my car. “Derek!” I jump back up and run towards the house. “Der…”

“What?” I jump and turn to see him behind me.

“M… my eyes!” I shout, making him flinch at the loud noise.

“What about them?”

“They’re red!” I flash them to prove it. His eyes widen and his eyebrows scrunch together.

“You’re the Alpha?”

“What do I do?” I ask as I pace, breathing heavily. “I don’t even know how to be a werewolf and now I’m an Alpha! Alphas need a pack right? Peter went crazy without one. Will I go crazy too? I can’t…” Derek pulls me into an awkward hug stopping me mid sentence.

“Calm down. You won’t go crazy straight after becoming an Alpha. You have time.” I take a deep breath, nodding.

“Thanks.”

We stay there for a few minutes until Derek says, “You better get home.”

“Shit!” I quickly pull out of his hold and jump in my jeep. “Bye!” I shout as I drive home.

I run up to my room and get dressed for school only then noticing that I went to Derek’s in my pyjamas. I groan burying my face in my hands.

“Stiles! I’m leaving for work, get up and get ready for school!” Dad calls from downstairs, making me jump up and finish getting ready.

I run downstairs, get back into my car and drive to school. I park out the front and look around for Scott as I walk to the entrance. When I don’t find him, I decide to check at his locker. On my way there, I see three people surrounding someone and kicking them.

“They’re over here, Miss,” I say loud enough for them to hear.

“Oh, shit. Let’s go,” one of them says. The rest nod and they all leave. I walk over to the person they were kicking.

“Hey, are you okay?” I ask them.

“Yeah,” they mumble as they sit up. It’s a boy with blond curly hair and blue eyes. I think his name is Isaac. I help him stand up, but he starts to fall. I quickly jump forward and catch him. I’m overwhelmed with the smell of pain and blood.

“I’ll take you to the nurse.”

“No!” he shouts, before calming down a little. “No, I’m fine.”

I don’t believe him, but I nod and let go. As soon as he’s free, he limps away. I sigh and turn to make my way to class, only to bump into someone.

“Watch where you’re going Stilinski.” I groan internally at that voice.

“Hello to you too, Jackson.” He rolls his eyes and is about to leave, but I grab his arm stopping him.

“What?” he asks annoyed.

“You live across the road from that guy Isaac right?”

“…Yeah, why?”

“He seems really hurt, do you know why?”

“It’s his Dad.”

“His Dad hurts him?”

“Yeah.”

“And you didn’t tell anyone?”

“It’s none of my business.” I make faces at his back as he leaves. As I make my way to class I make a decision. I’m going to help Isaac.


	3. Chapter 3

I walk towards the car park after school and look around all the people. I see Scott who glares as soon as he sees me so I continue to look until I see Isaac walking by himself. I walk over to him avoiding Scott who is still glaring.

 

“Hey Isaac,” I say making him jump.

 

“Sti… Stiles?” he stutters.

 

“Can I talk to you?”

 

“Um… sure?” 

 

"Isaac." He looks up at me his head tilted to the side adorably. "Does your dad hurt you?"

 

His eyes widen in shock. "Wha... what?"

 

"My dads the sheriff, if he is hurting you I can help." He looks too shocked to talk. I put my hand out in front of him palm up. "If you want my help take my hand." He looks unsure and frightened. "I promise I'll protect you," I say moving my hand closer to him. He slowly moves his hand towards mine still looking uncertain until his face becomes determined and he grasps my hand in his. "Come with me," I say with a reassuring smile. He nods and lets me pull him along to my car. 

 

Once we're both inside he asks, "where are we going?"

 

"My dads still at the station, so we're going to meet him there." He nods nervously fiddling with his shirt. I place my hand over his making his tense shoulders loosen as he lets out a breath before giving me a small smile. He stays calm for most of the drive until we pull up outside the station. He tenses up again and his breath starts coming out in small pants. I jump out of the car running around to Isaacs' door opening it and pulling him into a hug.

 

"I... I don't... He... He'll hurt me," Isaac gasps out as he starts to tremble.

 

"I won't let him."

 

"What if he hurts you too?"

 

"That's why we need my dad," I explain.

 

He nods slowly in understanding before saying, "okay... okay, let's go." I help him out of the car and keep my hand on his shoulder as I lead him inside. I wave at the people who greet me on the way to my dads' office.

 

Once we reach the door I turn to Isaac and say, "wait here, I'll go explain what's going on." He nods sitting on the bench next to the door.

 

I give him another reassuring smile before walking into my dads' office without knocking. He looks up from his paperwork with a raised eyebrow but doesn't look very surprised to see me.

 

"Stiles? What did you do?" he asks clasping his hands in front of him.

 

"What? I didn't do anything!"

 

"Really?" he asks teasingly, not sounding convinced. I look towards the door thinking about Isaac who is on the other side before looking back to my dad. He must have noticed something because his expression turns serious as he asks, "what happened?"

 

"I'm here to report a case of abuse."

 

"Whos?"

 

"My friend, Isaac."

 

"And where is he?"

 

"Outside on the bench." 

 

"Bring him in." I nod and walk out the door. I turn to the bench to find Isaac curled in on himself.

 

"Isaac?" he flinches and looks up relaxing slightly when he sees me. "My dad wants to talk to you." He gives me a stiff nod and follows me inside.

 

"You must be Isaac, take a seat." Isaac sits and I'm about to sit next to him when my dad says, "Stiles, please wait outside."

 

"But..." I shut up when he gives me a look. I sigh and turn to Isaac. "I'll be right outside, okay?"

 

He gives a small nod so I make my way out of the room and sit on the bench Isaac was seated on earlier. I try to listen in but since I'm not used my new super hearing I can't hear what they're saying, so I go back to just sitting there. I manage to sit still for all of seven seconds before my ADHD gets the best of me and I start to fidget. I go through about twenty different sitting positions ending with me lying down, half of me hanging off the edge of the bench. The door opens making me bolt upright but with my awkward position I fall off the bench however with my new reflexes, I land in a somersault which ends with me whacking into a desk. I look up at the sound of a chuckle to see Isaac with a hand clamped over his mouth.

 

"What the hell was that, Stiles?" my dad says as he helps me to stand.

 

"Ummmm."

 

"Whatever, I need you to watch Isaac while we go check out his house."

 

"We can go back home and watch Doctor Who!" At dads' raised eyebrow I continue, "he's staying with us right?"

 

"Stiles," he sighs. Before he can continue I step in front of him and use my secret weapon that I only use in desperate situations like this one. I pull out my phone and start looking through it.

 

"Hmm. Which picture should I use? Last Christmas?"

 

"Stiles."

 

"Halloween?"

 

"Stiles!"

 

"Or that time with the pug and the chocolate sundae?"

 

"Stiles! If you would listen I was going to say that he could stay without you having to blackmail me."

 

"Good, I guess I'll save these for later."

 

"No. Give it here." I shrug and hand him my phone. After fiddling with it for a couple of minutes he hands it back, smugly saying, "there. Now you have nothing on me."

 

I put my hand over my heart in mock sadness. "You have so little faith in me! To think you thought I was dumb enough not to have backups."

 

"Go home," he growls with a glare, but I'm already dragging an amused looking Isaac with me out to my car.

 

"Are you two always like that?" he asks.

 

"Mostly, yeah." The rest of the trip home is silent and one we get there we watch Doctor Who. I only realize how late it is when I see Isaac yawn. "I'll show you the guest room."

 

I take him up to the guest room, give him some pajamas and make sure he has everything he needs before going to my own room. I'm about to get changed when an arm wraps around my neck.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm about to get changed when an arm wraps around my neck. I freeze in shock until I smell a familiar scent.

 

"You need to pay more attention to your surroundings. If I was an enemy I could have killed you."

 

"Derek?" With I sigh he lets me go letting me turn to face him.

 

"As an Alpha, you need to learn to control your new strength, speed, and senses."

 

"Yeah, well, that's not as easy as it sounds. And never mind an Alpha, I've only been a werewolf for a couple of days," I exclaim slightly panicked.

 

"Calm down I already told you I would teach you as much as I can."

 

“Right now?” I ask confused.

 

"No. We can start after school tomorrow. For now, get some sleep."

 

I open my mouth to reply but all that comes out is a yawn.

 

"Sleep." He shoves me hard enough to make me fall on to my bed before jumping out of the window and disappearing into the night. I let out another yawn and use my new senses to check in on Isaac. His heart and breathing are both steady making me relax. I fall asleep listening to Isaac's heartbeat, knowing that he's safe.

 

&&&

 

"Stiles?"

 

"Don't eat that squid... It's thirsty and the wig will taste bad... hairy..."

 

"Stiles? what are you talking about?"

 

"Mmm... You like the taste of wigs?"

 

"Stiles... We're going to be late for school."

 

I groan as I open my eyes to a very amused looking Isaac.

 

"School?" I mumble.

 

"Yeah, school." I roll off my bed managing to catch myself in a crouch with my new reflexes. I let out a yawn and grab some clothes on my way to the bathroom. I take a shower, get dressed and make my way downstairs to see Isaac eating cereal at the table with my dad.

 

"Was the squid wearing a wig or does it just taste like a wig?" Isaac asks.

 

"Wearing one, obviously. It was majestic."

 

"What are you..." Dad starts before saying, "never mind. I don't want to know."

 

I grab some breakfast and two glasses of juice placing one in front of Isaac and sitting down with my own. I start to eat missing Isaac confused look. I quickly finish eating only a few minutes after Isaac who is waiting for me beside the front door.

 

"Let's go," I say walking out to the jeep squeezing his shoulder as I pass him.

 

We get in the car and drive to school. We walk to class together Scott is nowhere to be seen, but I do see Jackson give me a weird look which I ignore. I go to all my classes like normal with Isaac only in a couple of them except this time I try testing my new senses. Like trying to find Isaac's heartbeat out of everyone's or smelling whos had a shower recently which I stop doing pretty quickly when I realise a lot of people haven't. When lunch comes around I make my way to the cafeteria alone. Scott is sitting with Allison and glaring at me. He takes a deep breath through his nose and his glare gives way to a look of confusion and then shock. I ignore him and look around for an empty table when a sour scent catches my attention. I look towards it to see Boyd sitting alone as per usual. The smell is coming off him and makes me want to pull him into a hug, but because that would probably be seen as weird I just sit across from him instead. He gives me a strange look but stays quiet. 

 

"Hey, Boyd." He stays silent but gives me a small nod. I open my mouth to continue talking when a familiar scent hits me, I turn to Isaac standing at the entrance looking at me unsure. "Hey, Isaac!" Over here!" I call. He gives me a small smile and comes to sit next to me. "Isaac, this is Boyd, Boyd, this is Isaac." 

 

Isaac says an awkward hello, before falling quiet. So I do what I do best. I talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boyd!


	5. Chapter 5

After school, I make my way to lacrosse like I usually do, but instead of going to my locker and getting changed I knock on coach Finstocks door.

 

"Enter!" At his call, I open the door and step inside. "Billinski. What do you want?"

 

"I want to quit lacrosse," I answer, ignoring the miss pronunciation of my name.

 

"Quit? Why would you want to quit?" 

 

"I have a lot going on right now and the one reason I started playing lacrosse is ignoring me for things that were out of my control, so I'm quitting."

 

"Okay, if you're sure." I turn to leave and as I'm closing the door I hear coach say, "goodbye Stillinski." 

 

I walk to my car with a small smile. I look around for Isaac but only find Jackson walking towards me looking annoyed. When he stops in front of me I raise an eyebrow at him.

 

"Can I help you?" I ask with a scowl, still pissed at him about Isaac.

 

"Isaac... you helped him, right?" he asks not looking at me in the eyes.

 

"I did."

 

"Good..." His expression changes from the almost soft look back to his usual haughtiness. "So what the hell happened between you and Scott and when is he getting me that bite?"

 

"He's being a little shit because I killed the Alpha."

 

"The Alpha? Wasn't he the one who had to bite me?"

 

"Honestly, only a desperate or a stupid Alpha would bite you as you are now."

 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He crosses his arms and straitens his back trying to look threatening. That used to make me step away but now it makes me want to growl. I close my eyes and take a deep breath to stop my eyes from flashing red.

 

"You're too defiant. You wouldn't be able to submit to an Alpha. And even if you were bitten and you left to be on your own you would become an omega which means you would either be killed by hunters or go crazy without a pack." He looks at me with wide eyes. "So if you don't change yourself you're never going to survive as a werewolf." 

 

As he continues to gape I turn and leave walking towards Isaac's scent. I find him walking out of the school's front doors.

 

"Isaac! Over here!" I call with a bright smile. He gives a small one in return as we walk to my jeep. We get in and start driving home.

 

"What... what were you talking to Jackson about?" he asks. I can't see his expression since he's looking out the window, but his smell is a little bitter.

 

I scrunch up my nose a little as I reply, "he was asking why Scott's angry at me."

 

"Why is he angry at you?" he asks turning to me looking curious as the bitter smell leaves.

 

"I accidentally did something that he wanted to do while I was trying to help him do it," I explain.

 

"You did it accidentally?"

 

"Well I didn't mean to finish it, so yeah."

 

"He's angry at you for an accident that happened when you were trying to help him?"

 

"Um... yeah..."

 

"That jerk! If that's how he treats you then he doesn't deserve your friendship!" That makes me smile as I pull up to the house.

 

"Thanks. I have somewhere to go, I'll be back later, will you be alright on your own?" I ask.

 

"If you had somewhere to go I could've walked here."

 

"It's fine." 

 

He doesn't look convinced but he doesn't say anything else. He just gets out of the car and goes inside. I wait until I hear him close the door to his room before I reverse out of the driveway and drive to the Hale house. I park out the front and slowly step out of the car. It's quiet. Too quiet. I spin around and use my now clawed hand to grab the leg of the person that was aiming to kick me and throw them across the clearing like they weigh nothing. I stand, legs apart and claws ready as I growl at the threat... that is until I realize that I'm growling at a shocked looking Derek.

 

"Derek? What the hell!"

 

"I see you took my advice," he says standing from the ground. "That was good." I puff up in pride. "But not good enough, we're doing it again."

 

&&&

 

I groan from my position slumped over a branch in a tree.

 

"You call this training? You're just beating me up!" I shout.

 

"You did get better."

 

"At dodging, I barely got any hits on you!"

 

"But you did get a couple near the end. You got better."

 

"Yeah, yeah. I need to get home."

 

"Come back on Saturday at six."

 

"PM?" I ask hopefully.

 

"AM." And with that, he leaves.

 

I sigh and drop from the tree landing in a crouch and getting in my jeep. I drive home quickly needing to make dinner before dad gets home. As soon as I'm parked I walk inside. I stop and tense when I hear someone moving around the kitchen. I relax again when I hear the familiar sound of Isaac's heartbeat, wait... since when could I recognize Isaac by his heart.

 

"Stiles?" I shake my head to clear it at the sound of Isaac's voice and walk into the kitchen?

 

"You're cooking?" I ask seeing the ingredients laid out around him.

 

"Um... yeah... Is that okay?"

 

"Yeah, it's fine. Here let me help you." We spend the next hour cooking, and baking once we had finished dinner. we then watch Supernatural as soon as we were done eating all that we made, before falling asleep in a heap on the couch.


End file.
